


Close and Comfort

by wordswehavesaid



Series: Tumblr prompts [18]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Slash, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordswehavesaid/pseuds/wordswehavesaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Barry share a bed at the farmhouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in a slight AU of "Legends of Yesterday".

Sometimes Oliver has to marvel at how much things have changed over the years. He’d returned from Lian Yu intent on carrying out his father’s mission alone. Circumstances had convinced him shortly after, however, that recruiting John to his cause was a necessary action. And it’s seemingly snowballed from there, not that he’s really complaining.

It just means that soon they might need to find a bigger farmhouse for team-ups.

Due to his habit of staying up late he’s one of the last to turn in, and by the time he makes it up to the second floor it looks like every room is occupied, and that’s even with some of his friends and teammates already doubling up. So the couch it is.

But he doesn’t quite make it back to the landing before he hears a door creak open. “Oliver?” It’s Barry, standing there in a t-shirt and sweats, hair bedraggled and blinking in the hall light. Unbidden, the corners of his mouth turn up in a smile at the sight.

“Hey. Sorry if I bothered you.”

“No, it’s ok, I thought I heard somebody pacing out here,” the younger man says, rubbing at his eyes. He glances up and down the hall. “Do you not have a room?”

“Um, no,” he answers. “It’s fine, I’m just going to–”

“Cause you can share mine,” Barry interrupts with. “The bed’s a double, so,” he elaborates when all Oliver does is blink at him. “I just thought you’re gonna need some actual sleep. I really don’t mind.”

“Yeah,” he agrees finally, even as he can feel his heart rate pick up slightly. “Yeah, ok.” He shuffles into the bedroom behind Barry and drops his bag in front of the mattress, rummaging around in it for his sleep clothes before taking them and his toothbrush into bathroom. Oliver hadn’t thought to pack a shirt, but he hardly figures Barry will mind. It’s not as if the younger man hasn’t seen him without one before, just usually not in this kind of close proximity. It shouldn’t be a problem, though, not unless Oliver makes it a problem. Why is he even thinking about it?

When he’s finished, Oliver reenters the room and makes quick strides over to the bed, flipping back the covers on what Barry has left as his side and crawling underneath. The younger man shifts a bit as Oliver settles. “You got enough space?” He asks.

“Yeah, it’s fine.” The bed is certainly big enough for two people as Barry said, but he’s hyper-aware of the fact as the younger man shuffles again, his foot brushes against Oliver’s. It kicks away immediately after again. Oliver’s eyes drift about the room and take in both the tall, broad dresser on one side and the smaller one with a vanity on the other. His lips press together as he looks to the ceiling and releases a sigh through his nose.

“Ollie?”

“Hm?”

“You mind getting the lamp?” The speedster grins sheepishly at him when he glances his way, and with a small shake of the head Oliver pushes himself up on one arm and leans over to flick off the light on the bedside drawer. He rests back against the pillow again, taking a deep breath and trying not to concentrate on the warm body radiating heat next to him. How should this be any different than standing next to the other man? Just because they’re horizontal and underneath the same sheets and blankets his mind is abuzz rather than calming like it usually does.

“Ollie?” Barry’s turned his way. He can tell because the other man’s breath is washes warmly over his ear and cheek.

“Hm?” Is all he can manage once again, waiting tensely for what might come next.

Barry seems to hesitate for a moment. Then chirps, “Goodnight,” and immediately rolls over. Oliver slumps further into the mattress. not sure why he was expecting anything else.

“Goodnight.”

He shifts slightly, and so does Barry. Their feet brush again, but this time the younger man doesn’t immediately retract his. Neither does Oliver. He simply listens to Barry’s breathing slowly evening out, and doesn’t realize when his starts to as well.

He just knows when he wakes up he’s had the best sleep he’s gotten in a while. He also knows what it’s like to hold Barry Allen in his arms. Oliver tells Barry the former as they’re heading down the stairs to breakfast, but the latter he keeps to himself.


End file.
